


Spring Fever

by OrpheusUnderneath



Series: Breeding Season Fics [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Begging, Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: Breeding Season Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184903
Comments: 26
Kudos: 300





	1. Chapter 1

The moment Kagome stepped into the den she could tell something was different. 

She'd been gone for a week visiting her mother while Kouga led a massive hunting party. He'd mentioned that the pack would need the extra reserves soon as he dropped her off at the well with a kiss, but she'd just figured he meant they were just running low on stock or something.

Not… well not for this. 

Spread out across every surface was a veritable  _ feast _ . Boar, pheasant, deer, prepared both roasted and raw… it seemed like they'd cleared out half of Japan for this meal. And all the youkai were absolutely gorging themselves on it. 

Kagome quickly waved goodbye to Kirara after thanking her for the ride, and tiptoed around the scattered wolves in search of her mate. Occasionally one of the wolf youkai would growl if she got too close, but then back off submissively when they realized who she was. 

And there was the reason they would back off.

Sitting atop a pile of furs in the center of the room, Kouga looked up from where he had been laughing with Ginta a moment before. The smile that came over his face had her heart fluttering and she melted into his lap when he made a come hither motion. 

The feeling of strong arms wrapping around her shoulders as he kissed her tenderly made all the tension fade away out of her body. 

"So what's the occasion? What's up with the massive meal?" 

Ginta and Hakkaku looked back and forth at each other before they stared at Kouga for help.

"It's our annual Spring celebration. We hunt to get our strength back after the long winter and prepare for the season." 

Kouga's voice was pure silk as he stared her down, and she felt herself shiver at the way one of his hands gently knead the flesh of her thigh. But his words left her with more questions than answers. She'd have to ask him later before bed.

He brought up a plate of food he'd been saving to the side and presented her with it. It had all the choicest cuts, roasted for her human countenance as usual, but they were pushed aside to make room for other components for the first time. Her eyes lit up at the addition of some sweet plums he probably searched like crazy for and some slightly charred rice he must've traded for.

He'd gone "shopping" for a more balanced diet for her. 

She was tearing up, eyes misty as she threw her arms around his neck and whispered a soft thank you into his ear. Kouga pulled back and leaned his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes and whispering that he'd always take care of his woman.

Clearing her throat, Kagome gratefully took the plate as she wiped at her eyes. As she savored the plums and rice while sitting in her mates lap, he jovially kept up the conversation with Ginta and Hakkaku, occasionally leaning down to snuffle into her hair and tighten his arms around her. 

The thick scent of the forest and leather engulfed her, and she found herself eagerly drinking it in. But underneath that freshly washed smell of his skin, there was a hint of something warmer. Something vaguely spicy, like cinnamon or sandalwood traced along the edges of his typical musk and called to her.

He also seemed… bigger somehow. His muscular thighs seemed like tree trunks surrounding her, biceps and chest broader as he seemed to wrap his whole body around her. 

Had the week gone really done so much more? Maybe they'd been gorging and training all week as she'd been gone? Or maybe it was a trick of the eye. 

Nope. That was pure steel under her fingertips as she squeezed. Thick cords of muscle were hidden by deeply tanned skin and a light dusting of black hair. God how could someone be this cut? This perfect?

The thigh in question twitched as it was groped a bit, and something else at her back seemed to twitch a bit too. 

"I missed you too love, but eat your dinner first. You're gonna need it." His hot breath whispered against her earlobe as she blushed and snatched her hand away guiltily. The chuckle that followed sent a shiver up her spine at the dark things it promised.

"Eat." He reminded her with a sharp nip to the ear and a low rumble, before he turned his attention back to surveying his pack making sure no fights broke out. 

He was always on alert, always working so hard. She ate quickly while sneaking glances up at his face every so often. Ginta tried reeling her into his debate with Hakkaku about the perfect way to catch a boar, but she found herself distracted by the feeling of Kouga's fur on her skin.

Why was she acting like this? 

Sure they hadn't seen each other in a week, but that'd never affected her like this when she'd visit her mother last year. There was a sort of nervous antsy feeling coiling deep within her subconscious. Something was going on, but she didn't know what exactly. 

At the sound of low growling echoing through the den, Kagome's head snapped up to see two men circling each other as a woman lounged behind them watching the interaction avidly.

"Enough! You know the rules! All challenges are completed out in the clearing!" 

The alpha voice. Kouga's deep yell, full of power and rage, boomed out from behind her. The way she was pressed up against his chest meant she could feel the vibration of his roaring all the way down to her toes. He'd only used it once on her, but every time she heard it her whole body spasmed. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his lap, Kagome was fairly unsurprised when the offenders dutifully trekked outside. 

"Boys. Go deal with those two and make sure they don't kill each other. I don't wanna lose anyone this year just because tensions are high."

Ginta and Hakkaku snapped up and ran out just as the sounds of vicious fighting echoed out from beyond the falls.

"As for you…" Kagome gasped as Kouga lifted her into arms as he stood. Her arms naturally flew around his neck, bringing her face close to his as he carried her bridal style. The heat of his palm scorched her skin as he groped her ass through the thin cotton leggings she wore. "I hope you ate enough, because now I'm hungry too, but it ain't for food."

His gaze seared her as he ran his tongue over the tip of a pearly fang. That spicy scent was back, surrounding her with its intoxicating pull. The predatory stare stayed locked on her as he walked down the hallway to their private room, only looking away when he had to push aside the furs that served as their doorway.

When she remembered to breathe again, it left her in a harsh whine that only had him smirking more. 

He was enjoying this. 

She could see it in the way he dropped her onto their bed, how he undressed her with his eyes. 

"I hope you're ready to stay in this room for the next week. We're not leaving until you're coated in my scent, inside and out." He dropped his armor and clothes to the floor as she watched with bated breath, arousal intensifying with every movement. Holy hell, even his dick looked bigger as it sprang up against his abdomen, its thick knot already slightly swollen. 

"I'm not letting you outta my sight until  _ everyone _ knows whose mate ya are." He prowled across the bed on all fours to where she lay in the middle of his furs. The press of his erection against her thigh was insistent as he bent to growl in her ear.

"Until you're heavy with my child."

The strangled noise that left her throat seemed to drive him wild, his bite across her mating mark near painful in its pleasure. 

"Hope you didn't like these clothes." 

He shredded them like they were nothing. Ripped them off as she clung to him, naked and trembling in anticipation. He'd never been this rough with her, and yet somehow, she'd never been more turned on. The feeling of his tongue soothing away the small welts he'd left down her arms made her gasp as they tingled.

"Turn around. Show me where you want it." 

She jumped to comply as he backed off, flipping herself until her face was in the pillows and her ass was in the air. With a bite of her bottom lip, she spread herself for him. She could feel him staring, watching her part her cunt for his pleasure. Kagome wanted him so much she was dripping, and held her breath as she felt his tongue collect the moisture seeping down her hand.

"K-Kouga!" Her shocked cry echoed as he forced his long textured tongue into her. She tried to push back against his face as he slowly shoved in and out, but he wasn't going to let her have any control. Kagome whimpered as he pulled it out completely, her body clenched down in vain like it was trying to hold him in place.

Snatching her hand away so she could brace herself against the blankets, Kagome felt his broad tongue lick her from clit to slit. Any more pressure and the rough texture would've hurt, and she panted out his name in distress at the ache it left behind. He sucked the engorged bud into his mouth and she bucked involuntarily at the rasp of his canines over it.

A sharp nip to her left cheek had her going still in submission despite her thighs trembling, knowing better than to rile him up in this state.

"Good girl."

At his deep rumble her eyes widened and she  _ had _ to risk a peek over her shoulder. Blood-red eyes caught her, held her, trapped her as he tapped a claw against the juncture of her thighs. Kouga's grin seemed too full of fangs, predatory and feral.

She was clearly the prey in this scenario. 

"Tell me what you want, mate." 

His grip was like steel against her hips, holding her in place as he rose up behind her. She could feel him, the tip just barely breaching her entrance. Getting coated in her slick. Sliding down and putting pressure on her clit.

"Please…" 

But her keening turned into a wail as he slapped her ass in punishment. Clearly not the answer he was looking for. 

"P-please… I want you in me."

He leaned over her, caged her body in his as he snarled in her ear. Every hair on her body stood on end as his skin brushed against every inch of her back.

"Not good enough Kagome." 

A hard bite to her earlobe had her hips shifting in place, trying to get any sort of friction going. 

"I want your dick inside me!" 

He pinned her shoulders down with one massive hand in the center of her back, and slammed into her. 

Oh god. 

She couldn't do anything but squirm as he pulled out achingly slow, only to slam in again. By the third time she was choking out an unintelligible version of his name, and he finally took mercy on her. 

He was wild, holding her down and making her take his engorged dick like it was nothing. Like it belonged so deep inside of her that she saw stars on every stroke. 

"Fuck!" He'd pulled her hips up further and the change in angle had his semi engorged knot grinding against her with every thrust. The stinging slap of his balls against her clit had her clenching her hands into the furs below her. 

"You want this don't you? Want me to fill you up with my knot… my cum. Say you want me to pup you Kagome."

He pulled out, pushed her flat onto her stomach, and straddled her thighs. Grabbing a handful of ass on either side and spreading her, Kouga slid his length up to rest the head against her pussy and stopped.

"I w-want it! Wanna… be pupped… K-Kouga, please!" 

She was tight in this position, almost too tight. The feeling of him slowly forcing it all in had her rippling around him. Kagome was overwhelmed by how he groaned and growled behind her, probably barely hanging on himself. 

And then she tossed her head to the side, exposing her neck and shoulder to him in a move she knew played to his instincts. 

The sharp yank on her hair making her arch her back was overshadowed by the brutal, feral fucking he gave her. She had to lean on her hands, scrambling to hold onto something as his hips canted into hers with a bruising rhythm. 

Panting in time to the crushing strokes against that little spongy bit of flesh inside of her, Kagome's eyes widened as she felt him starting to swell and push in further. He snarled out the syllables of her name against her shoulder, and it was almost enough to send her over the edge. Nearly there, every muscle in her body straining for that release she knew so well.

And then he bit her mating mark. 

Pinned her down and thrust his fangs into her flesh as he shoved his knot deep inside her. 

She shouted his name as she clamped down around him, and felt his groan reverberate through the fangs piercing her neck. His cock jumped and spasmed as he filled her, triggering aftershocks of pleasure as every nerve short-circuited. 

Every muscle unclenched and turned into putty as she felt his hips jerk when she shifted. Kouga leaned his forehead down onto her back as his breath puffed against her skin. She felt his hand slide underneath her naval so he could gently roll them over, supporting her weight on top of him easily. 

“So, are you gonna explain what that was or are you gonna leave me guessing?”

She scooted her head to the side, looking up at his sated expression with bemused eyes.

“That, my love, was the start of the Season, so get ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome wasn’t sure what day it was, what time it was… hell she wasn’t even sure how many orgasms she’d had at this point. But as Kouga swirled his tongue inside her, lapping up all of his seed that he’d stuffed her with the last few days, she couldn’t seem to care.

“Oh god, right there!” Her cry came out broken, strangled, as if she’d choked it out. Her voice sounded slightly hoarse as she groaned out his name again and again. A dark chuckle resounded over her clit as she came, rippling around his tongue and lips like her body wanted more.

She watched as he rose, crouched over her with that beautifully engorged and pulsing dick, and she could only lay back like she was boneless.

“I can’t cum anymore Kouga. I’m dead. Just use me while I lay here and try to recuperate.” Somehow her words made him smirk wickedly as he hiked her ankles over his shoulders.

“Oh, you’re gonna cum, even if I have to force it outta ya.” 

He plunged in all the way to the knot, nearly hilting inside her with the force he used. She grabbed the furs below her for anchor when he did it again, gasping as he pulled out slowly. 

Dear god he was bigger than usual, and it wasn’t just from the way she was stretched in this position. All the hormones from the rut he was in made everything more sensitive, improved blood flow and sensation, but really, the best part was that it nearly doubled his dick in size compared to normal.

And this time instead of immediately speeding up his thrusts, he let her feel every inch slowly. The thick grind against her as he pitched forward was enough to reawaken her nerves, re-clench her muscles. 

She didn't think it possible, but he might just make good on that promise to make her cum again.

Fuck that felt good. 

He dropped down to brace himself on one hand, trailing the other down their bodies until he found her trimmed curls. After that first time they'd mated and he'd nicked her with his claws, he'd started biting them down on his right hand before sex, trimming them so he could touch her the way he wanted. And despite the ribbing they got from the pack, neither of them would have it any other way in that moment.

Kouga kept up his grinding thrusts as he thumbed over her clit in sync. She saw him grin lewdly as she shuddered when his dick rubbed that spot within her that never failed to bring her to climax. He did it again, angling a little more shallow and firmly shoving against it.

"Ya know, Kagome, I can smell how fertile you've been the last few days, taste it every time I shove my tongue inside you. It's fucking addictive."

His words ended as a growl against the skin of her ankle and she shivered, feeling the coil in her abdomen wind tighter with every thrust. She moaned his name as her thighs shook, the meaning behind his words sinking in.

"What a good girl, aching for my seed. You want me to knot you? Fill you up until it spills out… I'm gonna fuck you until I know you're pregnant. Do you want that Kagome?" 

She could only brokenly beg him for more, nod her head frantically as an answer. He shoved deeper, thumbing tight and fast circles over her clit the way she liked. She was so close, but she needed more after so many previous rounds.

Pulling his hand away, Kouga put on a show of licking his fingers clean before grabbing her ankles in both hands and stretching her to make them touch the furs below them. He folded her body and plowed into her, hard fast thrusts that slapped against her in stinging pleasure. 

"C'mon Kagome, I wanna feel you cum again. I want you to milk me dry, every drop..."

She was so overstimulated that the bruising force he was using felt like vibrations. Kagome bit her lip and keened loudly as his grip on her ankles tightened. It was just there, waiting to snap…

And then he pushed his knot into her, the stretch of it had her eyes crossing. The hot pulsing of his dick as it shot into her sent her over the edge. Her muscles clamped down and spasmed, but there was something different this time. She leaned into the feeling, trying to get the most out of her orgasm, knowing it was bound to be a good one.

And then she gushed. 

Squirted. 

Spurted across Kouga's abs as he stopped to watch, fascinated.

It wasn't like the buckets she'd seen expelled on late the night pay per views she'd watched secretly as a teen. No, it was more like a few rhythmic splashes followed by a feeling of being soaked. 

Mortified, she covered her face as her ears burned, peeking through her fingertips to watch him drag a finger across the trail she'd left on him. As he brought it up to his mouth for a taste, she shuddered and milked out another shot of his seed. He bucked his hips involuntarily at the taste of her slick on his fingers, looking down at her as he slurped it up. 

"Why didn't you tell me you could… "

His questioning gaze and hiked eyebrow only made her face flush more.

"I… didn't think I could. It's the first time that's happened…"

Kouga gently pulled her fingers away from her face before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. I wanna see it again." 

Kagome's eyes widened as he flashed those fangs at her again, and she realized he was completely serious. 

“Can we take another break first? I’m kinda thirsty, and a bath might be nice…” 

The look that came over his face made her nervous. The way he picked her up and stood while they were locked together made her frantic.

“Kouga what are you DOING?!?” She hissed and sputtered as she scrambled to cover herself when he pushed aside the animal skin covering their den. Kagome pressed herself into her mate’s chest in an effort to shield all the vital parts from view, but luckily the hallway was empty for now.

“Didn’t you say you wanted a bath?” His cheeky tone told her that he knew exactly why she was embarrassed. “Relax Kagome, no one’s gonna see anything. Where’s your adventurous side?” 

When she glowered at him, he wisely shut up and quickly hustled to the natural spring further within the cavernous den the wolves called home. Mineral laden steam wafted up from the onsen, the naturally hot water welling up from source deep underground. 

“If anyone’s in here, ya better scram!” 

Satisfied with the lack of noise coming from the room, Kouga waded into the water and slowly dipped Kagome in with him. Her hiss at the sting from the heat made him chuckle and rub his hands along the globes of her luscious ass to soothe them. She slowly relaxed with the warmth of the water, until she was nearly floating in the water and only connected by his knot and arms holding her up.

For a few minutes she basked in the warmth, leaning her head on his shoulder as they soaked together. She felt him test the knot, but it was still locked firmly in place. At the sound of her small squeak of discomfort he immediately stopped and growled low in his chest, a comforting rumble that always seemed to relax her.

Gently carrying her over to one of the rock ledges, Kouga sat and let her knees rest on the stone below. He pulled her close, tucking their forms together and hugging her tightly.

“...Kouga?” His soft hum and the way he laid his chin on her head let her know he was listening. “Earlier you said that you can smell and taste when I’m fertile… How soon will you be able to tell if I’m pregnant or not?”

“Probably a few days' time, maybe sooner. It smelled like you were almost at your peak when you returned from the well… the real peak was maybe the day after that, when we spent the whole day in bed. It’s been fading slowly since then.” Her soft sigh seemed to be enough of an answer for him, and he softly kissed her temple.

“I hope it works.” He tightened his arms around her at her whisper. “I know we haven’t really talked about it outside of…” She blushed at the reminder of the last few days but continued. “But I really do want a baby.” The words puffed out against his skin as she buried her face in his pecs.

“It seems silly. We haven’t even been mated a full year yet. But… we courted for so long. We’ve been friends for almost a decade. It feels right, doesn’t it?” She looked up from her place snuggling into his chest hair and was blown away by the absolute love she found in his gaze. 

She leaned up for a kiss and was surprised to feel his knot slip out a bit. His lips met hers with a passion she was unprepared for. The feel of his hands groping her ass as he rocked their bodies together had her squirming a bit. 

Fast as lightning, Kouga stood them up and strode over to a spot where the water was only knee deep. He tested the knot and found he could pull out, setting her down and crowding her back against the stone. 

“Lay back over the edge of the ledge, love. Can’t hurt to try one last time.” His hot breath against her neck had her swallowing thickly and she slowly did as he asked. 

Kagome could feel the warm trickle of his seed oozing down her inner thighs as she spread enough for him to take her. His head was blunt against her entrance, rubbing up and down against her clit and making her shiver in oversensitive tingles.

When he finally breached her, it was with a slow stretch she hadn’t felt much of before. He was still so engorged from their earlier round that she was glad he was being careful, knowing she was tender. 

Pulling his down for an affectionate nose nuzzle, Kagome smiled lightly into his lips when he tenderly brought them together. It was gentle passion and love, coming from a familiarity spanning years of friendship. 

He sped up a bit until his hips were pumping into hers at a languid pace. Trailing kisses down her jawline and neck, he had her panting by the time he finally nipped the soft flesh between her jiggling breasts. A soft lick preceded a nip to her puckered flesh, and then he latched on and sucked.

Her soft cry spurred him on, and he rolled and pinched the other nipple in time to his sucks. Kouga was playing her body in just the way she needed, tender and patient. His hand left her breast, trailing soft caresses down until it found the place where their bodies met. Featherlight touches along her curls led to tiny circles over her nub, and her sigh of his name was heaven. 

Kagome wound her hands through his long unbound hair and lightly tugged to bring his face up to hers for a kiss. He caught every whisper, breathy sighs making him thrust faster into her hips. She whispered a soft "I love you" as her body rippled around his, a slow and steady crest of pleasure. He followed her down a minute later, slowly pushing his knot in to minimize her discomfort. 

They laid there for a moment, breaths puffing together and basking in the feeling of their mutual love for each other. She felt Kouga pick her up as she laid boneless and pliant, cuddling her close and sinking them back into the heat of the water. After a moment she laid her head down against him and he smiled at her sigh of contentment.

"Rest, Kagome. After this I'll take you back to our room and grab some food from the main den. Let me take care of you, yeah?"

His only answer was a soft snore against his shoulder.


End file.
